A Night to Remember
by Let's Imagine
Summary: A planned night, following a romantic dinner. 'Cause this big and important thing usually doesn't happen without any preplan. Your most awaited Abhirika First time story. Rated-M


**Rated- M.** So Read at Your Own Risk.

* * *

Abhijeet, in forensic lab: Hello Tarika ji...

Tarika : Aap AA Gayein?

Abhijeet: Aap bulayein ...aur hum na aayein?

Tarika: aaj shaam ko free ho?

Abhijeet, flirty tone: aap ke liye toh har waqt free ho saktein Hain?

Tarika : How about dinner at 8 and then go over to my place..?

Abhijeet, thinking : Did I hear right?

Abhi: Hmm.. kya?

Tarika: My place after dinner.

Abhi: Ha.. haan.. ku nahi. For coffee?

Tarika: haan.. coffee bhi

Abhi: Bhi!

Tarika: don't be dumb Abhi

Abhi: Tarika.. agar kahogi nahi toh samjhunga keisey?

Tarika moving close to him and running her index finger seductively down his chest said: Lets do it tonight.

Abhi gulped at this the way she was moving her finger on his chest?

Tarika looking at his expression: Ab agar pucha ki kya.. toh I will punch you

Abhi: Ta.. Tarika... mai toh bus sure ho raha hu kahi tum double meaning bat toh nahi kar rahi

Tarika: Nahi.. mai wahi bol rahi hu.. jo tum samajh rahe ho

Abhi: Are you sure?

Tarika: 100%

Abhi: Tar.. I mean.

Tarika: Tum nahi chahte?

Abhi: Nahi.. aisi bat nahi hai! Of course I want it. I can't even count how many times I had to control myself.

Tarika: That's too me.. blushing

Abhi: But still Tarika.. think about it. It's.. I mean.. it won't stop after first time you know this... n my job.. unwanted pregnancy

Tarika sighed... These thoughts have kept me restrained for a long time

Abhi: I just want you to be comfortable.

Tarika: I was, a few while ago. you messed up

Abhijeet : I could jump right into it with you... But I don't want you to regret...well... I don't want you to regret it in the morning

Salunkhe : kya guftagu chal rahi hai? Dr. Tarika ye aapki working hours Hain?

Tarika : "Abhijeet, tum jao ab" On hearing this, Dr. Salunkhe smirked at Abhijeet and went back to his work.

Abhijeet: Yaar don't get me wrong ?

Tarika : Jao tum?

She then looked at Dr. Salunkhe from the corner of her eyes. He was busy examining the corpse, Tarika bit her lip shyly and put her index finger on her lips. She then kissed it.

Next she quickly placed the tip of the finger she had just kissed on Abhijeet's lips.

Abhijeet's eyes widened. He was shocked at her behaviour and that too in the lab.

Tarika : I would never regret anything with you Saying this, she winked at him and walked over to her boss to assist him

After work, sitting inside Abhijeet his car Abhijeet was thinking her words. Actually he's thinking about it all the day..?

Abhi: To himself, Tarika bohot hi serious hai. She wants to do it. Hell, as if I don't But agar mai jayada interest dekhaunga toh pata nahi wo kya soche! Like, I am just impressed with her figure and all.?

Par.. agar jayada inkar karu toh she will be hurt.. arggghhh! Kya karu! keisey react karna hai! aur karna kya hai! Kis se advise lu? Idea, google search karta hu!?

He did Google search. He typed, "What to do while first time having sex"?

but the things he wanted to figure out he couldn't get them.. coz he didn't know actually what he wanted! he hit his head with steering

Abhijeet: Kitna confusing hai Yaar ye sab?ￂﾠ

He read that some girls become horny during the period when chances of pregnancy are high

Okay so going ahead...

Abhijeet : Yaar Kahi iske Saath Bhi hormones Ka chakkar toh Nahi hai?

Abhijeet, continuing his thoughts : kya baqwas Soch Raha Hu mein... Wo doctor hai... She knows the risks

Then he continues reading on Google...it tells him that pain during sex is a common phenomenon and can affect both men and women

If they are not properly aroused, if the vagina is not lubricated... So foreplay is important

This makes Abhijeet very nervous

Abhijeet : what if I can't meet her expectations?

Abhijeet : because Mera toh first time hai na... I am not really sure of...Wait wait wait... Uska toh first time hi Hoga na? ?

Abhijeet, continues speaking to himself : Should I ask her if she is a virgin? Nahi Nahi.. kya sochegi wo...

But I really want to know!

Should I ask her if she had a relationship before?

But agar relationship hua Bhi ho toh Bhi zaroori thodi na hai ki they would have been intimate...Hum log Bhi toh itne months baad...

Aargh! This is not helping me solve my problem ?

Abhijeet: Etna ku muskil hai yaar. Agar mera ye halat hai toh Tarika ka kya hooga! Haan, Tarika ko phone karta hu.. wo kya kar rahi hai.

He dialed her number,

"Hello."

"Hi Abhijeet. nikle Bureau se?"

"Haan. Tum kaha ho? Kab tak pick karu tumhe?"

"I would be ready at sharp 8."

"Okay... isse pehle nahi?"

"Isse pehlele ku?"

"Bus aisehi.. matlab.."

"Nahi nahi nahi.." Tarika shouted almost,

"Usse pehle nahi."

"Ku! Ghar pe nahi ho?"

"Nahi.."

"Toh kaha pe ho"

"Wo bus.."

"Arey bolo na.."

"Mai waxing karwane ai hu." Tarika said abruptly

"Kya?"

"Etna ku chok rahe ho!"

"Nahi matlab.. okay.."

"Tum kya kar rahe ho?"

"Google search." Abhi murmured

"Kya?"

"Ku.. kuch nahi.. mai ghar jake, fresh hone wala hu."

"Bus? Abhi, tumhe preparation nahi lena?"

"Main bhi waxing karwau?"?

"Abhi! Kya tum bhi..."

"preparation hi toh Kar Raha tha Google pe," he says

But his voice is too soft for her to hear. She could only hear some incomprehensible words.

"Kya?" ?

Abhijeet: Nahi wo... Wo... Puch Raha tha ki aur kaisi preparation?

Tarika: tum rehne do kuch Nahi aata tumhe

Abhijeet: par -

Tarika : ab rakho phone... Time waste Kar rahe ho

Abhijeet : Lekin Tarika! Suno toh...

But she cuts the call without listening to him

Abhijeet : kaat Diya !?

Abhijeet : kaunsi preparation ki baat Kar rahi hogi? Yaar ye ladkiya Bhi na... Seedhe muh baat Nahi Karti - Kabhi Kabhi Sochta Hu ki Dr. Salunkhe Bhi ladki Hain?

He then starts driving to his house. He thinks about what to wear.

Abhijeet : undershirt pehnu ki Nahi?

Abhijeet : Aur tie? Nahi tie rehne deta Hu... Usko utaarna Nahi Aaya toh..Nahi... Pehen hi leta Hu... Smart lagna Chahiye?

While driving, suddenly something strikes him and he stops the car.

Abhijeet: condoms ! Condom ki baat Kar rahi thi wo

He enters a shop.

Abhijeet :. BhaiSahab - wo dena... C-condom

Shopkeeper smirks : kaunsa flavour sir?

Abhijeet, thinking : iske flavours Bhi hotein Hain... !

Shopkeeper : Lagta hai first time hai Aapka?

Abhijeet: d-d-dekhiye... Aap Apne kaam se kaam rakhiye

Shopkeeper : Haan toh aap flavour bata dijiye

Abhijeet looks around the shop and he finds Tarika there. She had thought that he didn't understand and she had come to buy condoms for herself.

Their eyes meet and they look away, blushing

Abhi: Tum! Yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Tarika: Mujhe laga tumhe samajh mei nahi aya, Aa gai ho toh le lo.. mai ja rahi hu. Mujhe taitar bhi hona hai.

Abhi looked at his watch.. abi bus 6.30 huyye hai.

Tarika: Haan toh.. I want to look best... so that u can't resist u.. she winked

Abhi: Acha thik hai.. bus ye bata kar jao.. Ko.. kon sa flavour lu?

Tarika: jo tumhe acha lagta ho? she winked at left.

Abhi: arey...?

Abhijeet turned to shopkeeper with confidence.. kya kya flavour hai tumhare pass.

Shopkeeper told him: mujhe nahii pata

Abhijeet: strawberry de do

As Tariika seemed to like strawberry lipstick a lot

He paid and finally reached his home.

Abhijeet took out his clothes and was about to change when he stopped

Abhijeet: shower le leta Hu...

He then looked at his reflection in the mirror "I want to look my best so that she won't be able to resist me," he spoke to his own reflection, remembering what Tarika had said earlier

He then winked at his image and left to the washroom.

In a few minutes, he came out drying his hair. He looked classy in his black coat and tie.

For the final touch he went for perume

Abhijeet : ab Tarika ji ko kaunsa Pasand aayega...Mein apna favourite hi laga leta hu...Jald hi unka favourite Bhi pata laga hi lunga?

He drove over to her house and rang the bell

She looked drop dead gorgeous in her off shoulder black dress. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Black dress, earnings, lipsticks. Wait, is the flavour strawberry!

Abhi: chale?

Tarika nodded

They went to restaurant and have a seat.

Tarika: cool.. tumne arrange kia? she was mesmerized with the arrangements.. the lights, balloon..two musician and candles

Abhi: Apke liye..

Tarika: Etne short time mei?

Abhi: haan.. bus, kar liya. Abhijeet said, shyly.

They ordered their dinner.

Abhi: Tarika, are you nervous?

Tarika: Yeah.. Tarika nodded shyly... lets not talk about it

Abhi: Okay. He smiled.. lets enjoy the dinner.

They enjoy the dinner. But as the times passed Abhijeet Noticed Tarika becoming nervous, more and more.

Abhi smiled internally, thinking this same girl asked her to do it this morning and now she's nervous!

He's nervousness forgotten and he made himself mentally strong.. as he knew for Girls its tougher. And he also made a mental note to control himself if Tarika say no at some point.

But he had to tell her too.

Abhi: Chale?

Tarika: Haan.. chalte hai.

She stood up and they came out. Tarika was tucking her hair behind his ear.. an act of nervousness.

Abhi: Tarika, if you are not ready we will do it some other time.

Tarika: no Abhi. I am just a little nervous. Fi..First time hai na!

Abhi: thinking, chalo khud bata diya puchna nahi parega ab.

They got into the car.

Abhi played the music player.. it started 'Crazy in love'

Abhi: I hope u like the song Tarika ji.

Abhi smirked and drove towards her home...As he drove back, Tarika placed her hand over his hand in the steering wheel and smirked.

She coyly interlocked her pinky finger with his, careful not to remove his grip from the steering wheel.

At this Abhijeet looked at her in the mirror. She bit her lower lip and gave him an " I want you look"

Abhijeet, thinking : iska nervousness Kaha Gaya? ...maybe sabke saamne nervous ho rahi hogi

Abhijeet: waise ek baat bolu mein... Aap badi khoobsurat lag rahi Hain... Nazar hi Nahi hat rahi aapse.

Tarika : Acha... Ek compliment ke liye tumhe itna sochna pada?

Abhijeet: w-wo...mein Bhi nervous tha na Tarika ji...

Tarika looked at him and blushed.

Tarika, thinking: if his talks are so addictive... I wonder how I'm going to control after making love to him

Soon they reached Tarika's house. It was Abhijeet's turn to be impressed

There were aromatic candles, beautifully arranged in the living room. There were also, two glasses and a bottle of red wine kept on the centre table.

She looked even more beautiful in the candle light. Her dilated pupils, those dusky cheeks with a hint of pink... Aah he could just keep staring at her.

Abhijeet, thinking : jab khoobsurat haat Kisi cheez ko Chu jaati Hain toh usse Kitna khoobsurat Kar jaati Hain?

But then he didn't say it out loud, thinking that it would be too cheesy

Abhijeet sat down on the couch and Tarika poured them both a glass of wine each.

She sat next to him, their hips almost touching.

Due to her proximity and then given situation, Abhijeet felt his heart race. He drank the wine quickly.

Tarika on the other hand was sipping her wine slowly. She had barely taken two sips.

Tarika : Arrey Abhijeet...tumhara wine toh khatam ho Gaya... Aur lo na

She tilted her glass slightly towards him, intending that they both drink from her glass.

But Abhijeet bent forward and refilled his glass from the bottle.

Tarika, thinking : Kaisa aadmi hai - kuch samajhta hi Nahi hai mujhe bottle kitchen mein rakhna Chahiye tha

Tarika: Tum sach mei etnaa innocent ho ya show off kar rahe ho?

Abhi: Kya matlab?

Tarika: Kuch nahi piyo.

Tarika looked away and sipped from her glass.

This time Abhi drank slowly

Tarika(in mind): ab kya! keisey initiate karu! ye bewakuf toh kuch karne se raha..

Tarika: You smell nice

Abhi: Looking at her, placing his glass on table- tumhe pasand aya?

Tarika nodded.

Abhi: Mujhe nahi pata tha tumhe kononsa pasand hai.. toh mera fav hi laga liya.

Tarika: Mujhe jo tumne hanara last dinner mei lagaya tha wo jayada pasand hai.

Abhi: Acha. wo waala. I will remember this Tarika ji

Tarika(mind): I mean seriously.. we are talking about perfumes? ﾟﾘﾡ

Tarika : waise tumhe mera perfume Kaisa laga ?

Tarika smirked as she asked the question. She had sprayed very little perfume because she wanted to go for a rather subtle smell.

Abhijeet : Wo...wo mein...

Tarika shifted a little close to him. Now their bodies were touching.

Tarika : Ab smell aa rahi hai?

Abhijeet shook his head saying no.

Tarika stood up and leaned towards him.

Tarika : ab ?

Abhijeet still shook his head, saying no.

She went even closer to him, their noses were almost touching.

Tarika, softly and lost in his eyes : Ab ?

Abhijeet put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Abhijeet: ab aa rahi hai smell.

He put his hands in her hair and ran his fingers through them, while looking into her eyes.

Tarika fidgeted with the him of her dress as he played with her hair.

He then put all her hair to one side and as he removed his hand, his fingers ran through her bare shoulders.

This sent a tingling sensation through her body.

"You're intoxicating," he whispered seductively in her ear, making the tingling sensation even stringer

Tarika: so that you, going closer to her.

Abhi: Tarika, I want say something.

Tarika: Hmm. she permitted him and leaned close to his neck.

Abhi: You can say stop any time you want.

Tarika: why would I say you to stop?

Abhi: I am just saying as an gentle man.

Tarika: Okay. You care too much Abhi

Abhi: Don't want to hurt you by any means

Tarika stood up.

Tarika: Room mei chale?

Abhijeet: "haan." He too stood uo and followed her to her room.

The room was again beautifully decorated with candles and flowers. A intoxicating smell was also making him to loose himself

Abhi: Romantic.

Tarika: Just a little attempt

Abhijeet gave Tarika his right hand. She held. He lightly pulled her towards him and then placed both of his hands on her waists.

Tarika wrapped her hands around his neck

Abhijeet kiss her slowly, very slowly, cherishing her strawberry lipstick. Tarika wanted him to kiss hard but he was in charge...

Tarika ran her fingers through his hair and pressed herself close.

She parted her lips, deepening the kiss and pressed her body on his.

As her breasts pressed against his chest for the first time, he felt a bulge in his pants. Tarika then pushed him into the bed and fell over him.

"perfect," she said, panting

Then without giving him a chance to speak, her lips crashed into his.

He liked this - he liked her taking control. Next, she removed his coat and loosened his tie with surprising dexterity.

Abhijeet left her lips and kissed her neck.

"Mmm," she moaned oh-so-seductively.

As Abhijeet placed a trail of kisses from her neck towards her ear, her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt.

His own hands removed her top.

Abhijeet looked at her. Her figure perfect, she looked like a goddess.

Tarika slipped her fingers into his hair, playing with the short strands. Her other hand which was free, led Abhijeet's hand towards her bra.

She bit her lip, asking him to go ahead.

Abhijeet tried to open the bra but it refused to come undone.

Abhijeet, thinking : it's not like a button, it's not like a zip... What kind of mechanism is it?

He tried again to remove it. This time, he used both his hands. But all his efforts were futile.

Abhijeet, thinking : what the fuck ?

The next thing he knew was that Tarika had placed her hand underneath his hands which were on her bra and it came undone quick and went crashing on the floor.

Abhijeet felt embarrassed as he couldn't open a hook of bra even.

Abhi's pov: Main try kr raha tha..aur waise bhi how would I know about the mechanism of women's bra? after all it's my first time. Yeah yeah..I shouldn't feel embarrassed! I should concentrate on what's happening

Abhijeet's eyes fell on her perfect shaped breasts. He could see her erect nipples. He remembered what he had read in google about the erect nipples. He wanted to just look at those without touching them.

Tarika smirked: like what you see?

Abhijeet gulped. He thought he didn't see more beautiful sight that this.

"Gorgeous" the word escaped his mouth.

Suddenly he felt the urge to taste her..to take her in his mouth. But still he was feeling hesitated. He was afraid that he might upset Tarika!

Tarika understood.

She whispered seductively: I'm all yours..don't feel hesitated.

As soon as the words escaped from Tarika, Abhijeet attacked her right breasts. While his mouth started working on her right one..his left hand found place on her left one. He wanted to do full justice to these beautiful mounds.

His hands pressed against her soft breasts which yielded to their movement...

They felt so squishy, so magical...As his hands squeezed them gently, Abhijeet felt tension build between his legs

He pulled her right nipple into his mouth, sucking it...Tarika pushed herself onto him. Her left breast touched his cheek, making him suck her harder.

This earned Abhijeet a gasp from Tarika. Hearing her gasp, Abhijeet felt a sudden gush of adrenaline into his bloodstream

Abhijeet flipped them over and now Tarika lay under him, in her black lace panties. He touched her knee with his fingertips and in a slow, sensual movement, his fingertips stroked her inner thigh

This made Tarika lift her chest in response. Her breasts bounced a little due to the sudden jerk.

Abhijeet gulped again. It was extremely difficult to now control climaxing.

He kissed her breastbone and made his way towards her bare stomach. Meanwhile her hands roamed around his pelvic bone and thighs. When he reached her stomach, she gave his manhood a gentle squeeze.

"ooohmm, Tarika," Abhijeet moaned in response to the sweet torture

Tarika squeezed again Abhijeet moaned

He came up to her neck again to return her the sweet torture.

He kissed her neck throughly to find her weak spot and finally he's succeeded when Tarika bite her lips to subside her moan, 'Abhmmmm'

Abhijeet smirking and sucked her there and then bite her. Tarika convulsed. Tarika pressed him more toward her, moaning without bounds, without caring of being heard. The windows and doors were locked anyways. Abhijeet's hand tired of playing with her breasts moved down to the starting of her panties. He teased her above the thin material of her underwear. Tarika removed Abhijeet's shirt completely and dug her nails on his back. Abhijeet moved down.

He stopped abruptly.?

Tarika: Kya hua? she asked, clearly disappointed with the sudden interruption.

Abhijeet sat up and checked his pants pocket.

Tarika: what? (horrified)

Abhi: I forgot!

Tarika: You forgot what? she asked sitting up.

Abhi: C- condoms.

Tarika: What? how! Abhi.. ek kam thik se nai hota tumse!

Abhi: Tumhare pass nahi hai?"

Tarika: Mere pass kaha ae hoonge!?

Abhi: Ab kyya kare?

He asked helplessly. Tarika shot him an angry glance and fall on the bed straight, clearly frustrated.

Tarika wrapped her legs around his knees and pulled him towards her, causing him to fall on her. She opened the zip of his pants and he wriggled out of them.

Her breasts squishing against his chest, the smooth skin of her legs teasing him, their bodies touched completely except for that small piece of underwear they were both wearing.

Tarika then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Abhijeet : T-Tarika -

Tarika : Shhh... I know what I'm doing. She spoke rather seductively.

Abhi: Par Tarika.. its not.. I mean if you give me just 10 minutes.. I will go the shop.

Tarika: no need, Tarika said kissing his neck.

She flipped them over and now she was on top.

Abhi: Please...

Tarika: You don't want me?

Abhi: More than anything else right now.

Tarika: Then ssh.. n lets continue

Abhi seemed tensed. Tarika giggled.

Tarika: relax Abhi. I am just done with my period yesterday.

Abhi: toh?

Tarika bend down and whispered in his ear, "It's a safe period."

Abhi: what! Abhijeet face lit up

Tarika nodded. Without wasting any time Abhijeet again flipped themselves and came over Tarika, "Pehele batana chahiye tha na. Khamakha time waste kar diya."

Tarika: (mind) safe period is not safe always. but I hope it is this time. I don't want to miss this chance..?

Abhijeet placed his hands on her hip and pulled her panties off. Next he wriggled out of his own underwear.

Tarika smirked, seeing him hard. She placed kisses on his pelvic bone and then moved towards his thigh. The path her lips made were dangerously close to his manhood.

Pumped by the chemicals in his bloodstream, Abhijeet rubbed the petals of her womanhood, the movement of his hands becoming faster each time.

"Come take me Abhijeet!" Tarika cried in sheer desire.

She could no longer contain her urges. She sat up on him so that he could ride her easily. Abhijeet smiled victorious on seeing her like that.

Abhijeet sat and made Tarika lay under him, "Lets just do it this way, hmm?"

Tarika smiled at his concern... n she smiled internally thinking how he would know this. He must have Googled it. But she kept quite, not wanting him to feel embrassed. Heck, it's finally going to happened. After so many months.

Abhijeet kissed her lips harshly and passionately to make her want him more.

Tarika: Abhi plz

Abhi' Yeah baby. just hold on for some minutes.

He moved his fingers down between her legs to see if she's lubricated enough?

Abhi: Perfect

Abhi: Ready.

Tarika: Yes.. though her heart was beating like horse

Abhijeet pushed himself inside her after positioning himself properly. Tarika flinched and held her breath

Abhijeet pushed a little harder to overcome the barrier.

Tarika cried in pain.

Abhijeet covered her mouth with his one hand, Sshhh.. dhire..

Tarika was like, yeah u are not having the pain idiot.

Abhijeet pushed a little more and Tarika cried harder but Abhijeet hand was preventing her shouts.. she bite his hand and dug her nails in his arms

Abhi: Removing his hand, WTF,

Tarika's breathing was ragged. she held the bedsheet tight and tears flew down her temple

Abhi: are you okay?

Tarika: are you in fully? she asked

Abhi: Only half yet?

Tarika: Do it fast

Abhijeet although was concerned but he knew the pain will go off soon. He pushed in one go and Tarika almost lost her consciousness

Tarika felt that she had almost died from the pain. But she felt better as he bent kissed her stomach.

She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her skin oh-so-gently.

She had lost her virginity. But she didn't feel that she had lost something... It was a feeling of triumph, a feeling of gain because she had done it with him

And that too without protection - the first time was far from their fantasies, sure but it was no less than magical.

"Ready for round 2?," Abhijeet asked her, sensing her hard nipples.

She was scared.

Very much so. What if it hurt again? Technically it shouldn't because the hymen had been broken once and for all. And she was all wet.

She told herself that it would be better this time.

Tarika nodded, not wanting to disappoint him.

He inserted his member into her. She was wet and smooth, engulfing him perfectly. It was a feeling of ecstasy as he moved to and fro inside her.

"Faster!" She cried in pleasure.

It still hurt her a little... But the pleasure outweighed the pain.

Was this orgasm?

Abhijeet manoeuvred faster as his mistress demanded to final climax inside her.

He then fell on the bed, completely spent.

It took both of them to come back in normal breathing. And when they are okay.. Tarika rested her head on his chest. Abhijeet wrapped themselves with sheet and crssees her body

Abhi: you okay

Tarika: Never been better

Abhi: Good to know.

Tarika: Thanks.

Abhi: Ku?

Tarika: For being gentle.

Abhi smiled, I wouldn't hurt you.. even in my dreams. You are that precious to me.

Tarika: Kissed his chest.

Abhi: Weisey I am sorry. Pata nahi keisey bhul gaya! Agey se aisa nhi hoga I promise

Tarika: Iska matlab age bhi karne ka irada hai.?

Abhi: Of course..

Tarika: agar mai na keh du

Abhi: Toh koi or mil jaigi.

Tarika: owh! ketne bure ho tum!

Abhi: Hahaha...?

Tarika: Weisey Abhi! Tumhe ek hook kholna nahi ata!

Abhi: Arey.. ma.. main.. mera matlab, mujhe keisey pata hoga! Mere kapre mei bus buttons yea chain hote hai...?

Tarika gave a look where Abhi: Sach..

Tarika: Etna kuch google kia.. ye nahi kar paye? YT pe video bhi hain!

Abhi: Kya matlab google kia! nahi.. maine nahi kia

Tarika: Acha!

Abhi: Matlab thik haiai.. kia.. par tum mujhe kya dekhne ko bol rahi ho? Mai ab Br. khholna dekhu!

Tarika: jeisa tum soch rahe ho weeisa kuch nahi dekhate..

Abhi: tumhe keisey pata! yahi sab karti ho online mei?

Tarika : Agar mein tumhare liye tie kholna seekh Sakti Hu toh -

She stopped suddenly, realising what she had said.

Abhijeet, smirking : Achaaa...?

Abhijeet looked at her blushing form and kissed her forehead.

Abhijeet : Thank you

Tarika : Ab tum kyun thank you bol rahe ho?

Abhijeet : initiative Lene ke liye... Mujhe itna Acha experience Dene ke liye

Tarika : I've heard it gets better each time


End file.
